Bachelor Party Interrupted
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Two weeks before their wedding, Emma and Killian reluctantly are thrown separate bachelor and bachelorette parties by friends in Storybrooke... but when Emma finds out that he's at a strip club, she can't help but show up and entice him home. Captain Swan Oneshot. Written as a request from ashley-marie-selzer on tumblr.


_**A/n: Written as a tumblr request from ashley-marie-selzer. Wow, this turned out WAY longer than I expected. Holy crap! I hope you all enjoy it! :D**_

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?"

Emma sighed, looking around the house that had been transformed from a low-key home for her, Killian, and Henry, to something that looked like a kid's birthday party gone wrong. Streamers hung from the walls and furniture, massive amounts of snack foods were set out on the tables, and the counter was filled with assorted bottles of alcohol and mixers – the only part of the party décor that appealed strongly to Emma. She had never been the type to want to be the center of the attention, and this whole bachelorette party idea had always struck her as uncomfortable – especially since Ruby was the primary party planner.

"Your bachelorette party is your last chance to be crazy before you get married_. Of course_ you have to do this!" Ruby said excitedly, adjusting some streamers around the doorway.

"It's a bunch of girls drinking at my house with chips, how crazy can it get?"

Ruby cast her a sly grin and then dipped out of view, going back into the kitchen for more supplies.

"I'm not sure I like that answer…"

"Come on. It'll be fun, Emma," Mary Margaret assured her brightly, carrying another bowl of chips and dip into the living room. "I won't let her make it too crazy. I already canceled the stripper," she added in a quiet voice, leaning in and winking at her daughter teasingly. "Just try to have some fun. You don't have enough."

"I have fun," she replied defensively.

"She means fun without a _man_," Ruby teased, back from her trip to the kitchen.

"I've tried to fight it, just let her do her thing," Mary Margaret laughed, waving off Emma's apprehension. She stood back to survey their work. "Yeah, it looks really good… I think we're ready."

"So what are the guys up to tonight?"

Ruby and Mary Margaret shared a look and then both shrugged simultaneously, their expressions were vaguely guilty.

"I-I'm not sure… but David's going with them, so it can't be too bad," Snow replied quickly, noticing the suspicious look on her daughter's face. "And you know David."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, and I also know Whale and Jefferson." She planted her hands on her hips for a moment and then shook her head. "What do I care? It's his bachelor party," she said finally, laughing at herself for feeling so uptight about the whole situation.

She was getting married to Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, the man she had been (shockingly, even to herself) madly in love with for the past 2 years. She had resisted it for as long as she could, but she couldn't deny the connection that she had with the pirate, and he with her. Emma had been admittedly terrified and untrusting at first and he had proven himself to be not only the man for her, but he was great with Henry. The three of them had been living together in Storybrooke for well over a year now, and she was going to marry him in two weeks. Why sweat the small stuff like bachelor and bachelorette parties at this point? She was marrying Captain Hook. That in itself defied all pre-Storybrooke logic that Emma had ever had in her head.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's get this party started!" Ruby cheered, already heading towards the drinks.

**~ASMG~**

"Do I really have to do this, mate?" Hook asked Charming, already nursing a mug of beer in preparation for the night ahead of him.

"Come on, Hook. It'll be fun," he playfully punched his soon to be son-in-law in the shoulder. "It's just a few guys having some drinks."

"That's what you think," Whale sat down next to them, grinning widely. "I've got a few_ other_ plans."

"We can have drinks any night." Jefferson had now arrived to join the party at the small Storybrooke bar. "Tonight, is your last night out as a free man, Kil. Enjoy it."

Hook rolled his eyes at the nickname, taking another swig of his beer. "As much as you seem to think otherwise, I _am_ enjoying myself. And what makes you think I'll be so confined with Emma?"

All three men looked at each other knowingly. Even David had to suppress a small laugh.

"It's not that you're confined… per say," Charming began hesitantly. "But things do change. It won't be just you anymore." He continued seriously in a fatherly tone.

"It hasn't been _just me_ for 2 years now, Prince," Hook reminded him with raised eyebrows. "I just don't see what the fuss is. Emma isn't going to chain me to her wrist just because we're wearing rings, she trusts me." He paused for a moment and smirked into his drink. "I can't guarantee she won't chain me to _other things_ on our wedding night though," he consented with a hearty laugh and finished his beer. "I've never met a woman who enjoyed tying me up so bloody mu-" The pirate stopped abruptly when he realized that his fiancée's father was not at all pleased with the change of subject.

"Well, you haven't seen the women where we're going yet," Whale said with a mischievous look, meeting eyes with Jefferson.

Hook's expression faltered, a mix between curious and doubtful. "No. I've had enough of whorehouses to last my very long life."

"Well, that's reassuring…" Charming commented sarcastically. "My son in law has already had _enough _whorehouses… is that good or bad?" he asked, turning to Whale, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Can we get a shot of something for the prince?" Whale cut in, speaking to the passing bartender. "I think he'll need it before the night is out," he grinned. "And another beer for the_ bachelor_."

"And it's not a whorehouse," Jefferson interrupted. "This is more of a place where you touching them is… less encouraged."

Charming's head shot up. "We are _not_ going to a strip club."

"Yes, we are." Jefferson and Whale snapped in unison.

"A strip what?"

"Come on, he's been here more than two years now and he doesn't even know what a strip club is? How can you say no?"

**~ASMG~**

"So, next question for Emma… How often do you and Killian have sex?"

"Uh, we've had it," Emma answered evasively as Ruby gleefully poured her another shot.

"Ruby," Mary Margaret scolded. "Shouldn't these be wedding related?"

"Hey, she's gotta drink if she won't answer…"

"Actually, Killian and I haven't had sex at all in two weeks," Emma replied, downing her shot, even though she had answered the question. "_Someone_ had the bright idea of waiting…"

"Seriously?" Ashley squealed. "Killian?"

"I can't see that," Belle giggled and reached for some more chips and dip.

"Actually, that was me," Mary Margaret raised her hand, taking a rather large swallow of her wine, ignoring the shocked faces of the ladies around her. "What? It's tradition! It's not like they waited until they were married."

"Well, who does?"

"_We _did," Mary Margaret admitted sheepishly. "And it made our wedding night, just… so special," she mused, and the look on her face told everyone in the room that she was imagining that night.

"Ahem? Shall we leave you alone with your thoughts?" Ruby teased playfully.

"I just thought it would be a good tradition to mention. The last month before the wedding, they don't… you know, have the more physical aspects of their relationship. Just imagine how the wedding night will be," she went on with a small blush.

"Quick?" Ruby offered, causing Ashley, Belle, and even a blushing Mary Margaret to snicker. The alcohol was clearly having an effect on all of the women at this point, based on the giggle fits that they seemed to dissolve into every few minutes.

"Come on, it's not a bad idea!" She defended. "Guys? It makes sense."

"Well, we're trying it. And it sucks. Killian almost wore me down last night," Emma sighed wistfully, wishing that she had given in as the shots she had consumed began to take effect. "And he can be _really_ convincing."

"I can imagine," Belle said, her cheeks reddening as well. "He doesn't seem the type to hear no often. But really, who would tell him?"

"I can tell him no."

Mary Margaret giggled again, almost spitting out her wine. "Emma, honey… you're head over heels. You really can't. I'm proud of you," she joked.

"Well, I've done it for two weeks. Here's to two more," she rolled her eyes with a soft laugh, pouring herself a shot of tequila.

"Tequila? Don't you think that'll work against you?" Ruby teasingly, shoulder bumping her suggestively.

"Shutup, it's my bachelorette party," she smirked. "What's the next game?"

**~ASMG~**

"This place is disgusting," David muttered, scanning the dimly lit room full of writhing, scantily clothed women.

"This place is great!" Whale grinned, leading the party to their table.

Hook looked amused, but uneasy as he glanced around. There was definitely a time that a place like this would have appealed to him, but Emma wouldn't like this one bit. As long as he had known her, she had always played it off as if nothing bothered her, but he knew that she was the jealous type when it came to him. He thoroughly delighted in the looks he got from her whenever a woman attempted to flirt with him when she was around. When she heard about this, she would roll her eyes and pretend she didn't care, but inside, it would bother the hell out of her. He smiled at the thought. He could use this to his favor. This just might be the push she needed to finally give up that crazy 'no-sex until the wedding' rule she had recently enacted. Or it could backfire and she could hold out altogether. Either way, he was beginning to go crazy sleeping next to her every night and not being able to touch her.

"Sit," Whale instructed while Jefferson pushed his shoulders down, making Killian sit in the chair that they had pulled out.

"Guys," David started to protest when he saw one of the strippers walking towards them.

"What is all this?" Hook smirked, watching the woman saunter towards him. She might as well have been topless for what she was wearing. His eyes scanned her body momentarily. As much as he loved Emma, he couldn't help but take in her toned, near naked body as she drew closer. After all, he was a man.

"Is this the lucky bachelor you were talking about, Viktor?" She smiled, running a finger down Hook's clothed chest.

"He's on a first name basis with these women?" Charming whispered to Jefferson, who only replied with a shrug and a smile.

Whale chuckled and encouraged her a bit closer to Killian, now sprawled into a seated position in the chair. "That's him, Jas. The fool's getting married in two weeks. Give him a dance, will you? And keep the girls coming this way."

**~ASMG~**

Emma was putting away her presents as the women began to leave. She shook her head at the outrageous amount of skimpy lingerie she had been given, and raised an eyebrow when she got to a certain large and intimidating looking 'toy' she had received from Ruby. Ashley had just left, having to get back to the baby, and Belle made some excuse about wanting to read a few chapters of a new book before bed shortly after, but Emma had seen the way she had looked at all that lingerie. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her turn down the street in the direction of Rumple's shop on her walk home.

Now, only Mary Margaret and Ruby remained at the house. Her mother was helping clean up, while Ruby helped her with the gifts.

"Come on, Emma, the guys won't be back for hours. Viktor won't allow that," Ruby whined. "Or do you just want to try all this on without us here?" She teased, holding up a black leather thong with matching skirt and bra to go with the black high heels next to them.

"Yeah. Cuz I've always wanted to look like a dominatrix. Thanks," she scoffed playfully, snatching them back. Not what she usually went for, but Killian definitely wouldn't object.

"Of course these are from Snow," Ruby smirked, holding up possibly the frilliest pair of pure white underwear and babydoll top that existed. "Very 'wedding night' chic," she teased with a slight slur, folding it and setting it in the growing pile.

"So, why won't they be back for hours anyway? Killian said they'd be out at the bar."

"They're… not exactly at the bar. They're at a strip club."

"_With_ _David_?"

"He didn't know," Mary Margaret popped her head out from the kitchen. "He's probably going to kill me when he gets home."

"Or jump you… Yeah, yeah, Viktor's a perv," Ruby smiled to herself, shaking her head a bit. That's what she liked about him. "But it's his bachelor party, and… Emma?" She noticed the look on her face. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," She snapped, standing up a bit too quickly for her swimming head. She hadn't drunk as much as she had expected to after the games were over, but all three of them were definitely still tipsy. "It's his bachelor party. He's gotta get it out of his system sometime, right?"

"Strange, skinny, sweaty women rubbing themselves all over him is in his system?" Mary Margaret joked with a hiccup, plopping herself onto the couch next to her daughter.

"I don't know, don't all guys?" Emma stumbled, not liking the images now dancing around her tequila-filled brain. "I hope not…"

"Emma, it'll be fine." Her mother said reassuringly, placing a hand on her knee. "I mean, if it really bothers you, you can just go down there." She suggested, only half serious.

"Like I want to drag him out of a strip club at his bachelor party. I'm not that petty, it's fine. I trust him."

Still, when she put the last bit of underwear into the pile, she eyed the heels and leather skirt one more time. She _wasn't_ that petty, was she?

An hour later, after all of her guests were gone, she found out that the answer was yes. Yes, she was. Emma could hardly believe her own actions, but the tequila was still clouding her thoughts as she stepped out of her underwear and into the leather thong Ruby had gifted her with. She pulled up the small strip of leather that somehow passed for a skirt and moved it up her legs. Finally, Emma adjusted the matching bra, looking at herself in the mirror.

_What are you doing, Emma? _

She ignored the small voice that said to just keep those on and wait for him in bed, putting on her long, black coat that went nearly to her knees, and slipping on the heels.

**~ASMG~**

Emma walked into the club and began to get nervous. _God, these places are trashy._ Her feet were killing her from the walk in those heels, why hadn't she thought this through ahead of time? Oh yeah, tequila. She scanned the dark room; cringing at all the men getting lap dances and seeing more bare breasts than she had ever expected to see at once.

She bit her lip hard when she found what she was looking for. She slunk closer, doing her best to stay in the shadows and hiding behind a pillar not far from where the bachelor party was located. Killian was sitting in a chair while one of the strippers danced on him, straddling one of his legs and running a hand through his hair. Emma moved close enough to hear Whale and Jefferson hooting at the dance. _Figures._ Suddenly, Killian moved his head slightly in her direction as if he had heard something, which seemed impossible with how loud the music was in there. She froze, afraid that he had seen her for a moment, but when his eyes quickly moved back to the stripper, she relaxed and watched.

Her fist clenched and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at the look on his face. Aroused? He was _aroused_? Emma took a deep breath and tried to cool down. Of course he was aroused, he was a man and she had been denying him sex for weeks. It wasn't as if he would ever sleep with someone else, but this was a bachelor party for God's sakes, what did she think would happen?

She felt herself calm down and even considered leaving for a moment, until she saw him reach out with his good hand and grasp the dancer's hip, guiding her movement over him almost sensually.

"Don't be afraid to get a bit closer, love," she heard him speak over the music, fingernails now digging into her hands as she watched the woman grind onto him a bit in response.

_That's it_, she thought to herself, maneuvering her way around the club to make sure that she got into Hook's line of sight without being seen by the other men. She slowly wandered by, looking him straight in the eye, pleased with the shocked look on his face as she moved past and headed towards the restrooms in the back. He stood up immediately, pushing the dancer away.

"What's wrong, handsome?" She asked him, looking offended at being shoved away.

"Hook, you ok?" Jefferson asked, slapping him in the shoulder with a grin.

"Had one dance too many?" Whale teased suggestively.

"Just taking a piss," he replied, and walked quickly towards the restrooms in the direction that Emma had gone. His heart caught in his throat when he saw her, coat completely open, leaning against the wall next to the men's restroom.

"Having fun?"

"Much more now," he said with a lust-filled chuckle, unable to take his eyes off of the lingerie she was wearing. "What are you doing here, Emma?"

"I thought I'd apply for a job."

"You will _not_," he nearly growled at the suggestion, knowing full well that she wasn't serious, but nonetheless imagining other men seeing her like this every night. He pulled her into him, her uncovered skin now rubbing against his jeans and shirt. "Where'd you get this?" He stared at the black leather bra appreciatively. "Leather always has looked amazing on you, Em."

Emma pushed him away playfully, giving him a sly look. "You seemed pretty satisfied with Miss Sweaty over there a minute ago."

Hook's eyes lit up with amusement when he realized exactly why she was there. "You're jealous," he proclaimed triumphantly. "Emma, this is _your_ world's traditions, don't blame me for partaking when you didn't even inform me what the night would hold."

"I didn't know what they were doing. Besides, I'm not jealous… just a little drunk and lonely," she added with a smirk, running her fingertips up his chest, pushing her hips into his lightly.

"Does this mean you're throwing your little tradition out of the window?"

"Maybe for the night… if you're good."

"Love, when am I not _good_?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled away from him reluctantly; closing her coat and buttoning it back up. "Then follow me." She glanced back out at the rest of the bachelor party. "Do you think they'll be ok without you?"

Hook chuckled as he saw Jefferson and Whale trying to coax a terrified-looking David into the chair. "I think they'll be just fine, love. Now move, before I drag you into a closet and take you here," he spoke into her ear, slapping her in the ass lightly, making her gasp.

**~ASMG~**

As soon as they walked through the bedroom door back at home, Hook yanked her back into his body, crushing her mouth with his hard. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, begging entrance, his hand slipping underneath her coat to grip her backside, groaning softly at the contact.

"God, Emma, I missed you."

Emma laughed, breaking the kiss. "You haven't seen me for a few hours."

Hook opened her coat to reveal her sexy new 'outfit'. "I haven't _seen you_ in two weeks, lass."

"You act like it was 2 years."

"It might as well have been," he mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on her jaw, then another, tracing his lips up to her ear. "Tell me you're not going mad without my touch, Swan."

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the silky smooth tone of voice that she knew very well was meant to seduce her. It was working, God, was it working. But that's not what she had planned.

"I don't think so," she said, pushing him back a few steps and into the chair that was sitting next to her makeup mirror and removing her coat, letting it fall to the ground. "You want a show? I'll give you a show." She reached into a small drawer of her bureau, removing a pair of handcuffs. The silly grin that was plastered across his face grew wider when he realized her intentions.

"You _do_ love this."

"I don't trust you not to touch." She pulled his arms behind him and handcuffed both arms, the leather sheath on his bad arm that covered up his stump kept the cuff from slipping off easily. She had to lean in close in order to lock them, and her breasts grazed his face, making him let out a muffled groan.

Emma slowly eased her body back, resting her hands on both of his shoulders and using her knee to part his. She straddled his right leg, her hips began to sway to silent music as she mimicked the lap dance she had watched him receive, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Dancing," she smirked, dipping her head and nibbling at his earlobe, giving it a casual lick before releasing it. She slowly made her way down his neck, still swaying her hips, grazing him every few seconds. A small chill ran through her with every quiet groan he let out, encouraging her to continue. She plunged her hips lower, this time brushing his obvious erection tight against his jeans. Both hands tangled into his hair as her lips trailed back up his neck, then chin, finally reaching his lips, kissing him passionately.

"I don't think that's allowed," he teased, lust flashing in his darkened eyes.

"Are you complaining?"

"Why don't you unlock the cuffs and see?"

"I don't think I'm done yet," she smiled devilishly, giving him a look he could have sworn that she had learned from him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, lowering herself to her knees, between his legs, kissing gradually down his chest and stomach. She stopped and let her fingers skim the bulge in his pants, kissing at the top of his jeans for a moment, refusing to progress any further. His breathing pattern had obviously changed now, coming in quick, shaky breaths.

"Emma…"

Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his jeans, drawing down his zipper at a leisurely pace, making him hiss.

"Dammit, Emma, please…"

"Impatient, much?" She asked playfully, meeting his lusty gaze.

"Not counting the time at the club, you've been teasing me relentlessly for ten minutes now. Not to mention the last few weeks…"

Her lips curved into a smile. "You haven't seen anything yet, Captain," She whispered the final word as her fingers closed around his length.

Killian's breath hitched and he let his head fall back, jaw going slack as he relaxed into her touch. He closed his eyes, shocks running through his body as she stroked him back and forth, but they jolted open and he moaned loudly when he felt her mouth close around him. "Oh god…"

She playfully drew her mouth up and down, then began licking him lazily, sucking at the tip occasionally. She could feel his body tremble and adrenaline and arousal coursed through her body, fully enjoying having so much power over him. Her own need was becoming more and more insistent as the seconds passed. Finally, she released him, standing up quickly. She leaned forward once more, reaching behind him to free him from the cuffs.

Within a second of hearing the metal restraints clatter to the carpet, she felt his arms closing around her body. He stood and lifted her simultaneously, and she let out a small cry of surprise. Emma marveled at his strength, but only for a short moment before she was being pressed into their bed that they had shared for so long, his mouth capturing hers again fervently and his hardness flat against her abdomen. His pants were still hanging from his hips loosely.

Hook pulled back to look at her, both admiration and desire clouding his expression. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, dragging his lips down her chest. He leaned back to finish removing his pants and shirt, allowing Emma time to do the same with the small, leather skirt and thong. Killian looked back to see her lying almost entirely naked before him except for her heels and bra.

"Christ, Emma…"

"Hurry," she prodded, grasping his wrist and pulling him closer.

Hook smirked, loving that she was as desperate for him as he was for her. He lunged forward with a newfound lust, spreading her legs gently and positioning himself at her entrance, wasting no more time with foreplay. Inch by inch, he pushed into her, both of them letting out long, throaty moans until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"I saw you," he groaned, stilling inside of her.

"What?"

"I only touched her because I saw you watching," he chuckled breathily, rocking his hips gently against her. "You know I only want you, love."

Emma gasped, wrapping her legs around him tightly, her heels pressing into his back. "Fuck Killian, I don't care about some stupid strip-" Her sentence was cut off when he thrust into her sharply, making her cry out, digging her nails into his back as well. "It's ok…just don't stop. God, Killian, don't stop…"

He began pounding into her harder, encouraged by her moans and pleads for more, her nails scratching down his back. "It feels so good to be inside of you, Em," he groaned into her neck as their bodies moved as one. He knew that this wasn't going to last long for either of them, but right now, it was exactly what they needed. "I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her shoulder, getting closer and closer to his own peak. He slowed his pace slightly to give her time to catch up.

"I love you," she whispered back, pressing her head against his, bucking her hips faster in response to his slowed pace. "Killian,"

He reached between them, shifting his weight so he could touch her, continuing to thrust. She writhed against his touch, her breath coming out in small gasps. She was so close.

"Come with me, Emma," he begged, on the edge of coming undone without her.

It only took a few more erratic thrusts before she cried out loudly, saying his name over and over again. He followed almost immediately, collapsing against her, still rocking his hips until the final waves of his orgasm left his body. Neither spoke for the next few minutes, wordlessly parting their bodies and wrapping their arms around each other.

The silence was broken by Killian letting out a quiet chuckle. "I just remembered that Whale and David and Jefferson are back at the club."

"David might need some serious therapy after that," she laughed, burying her face into his chest and holding him tighter. "Sorry for messing up your bachelor party."

"Love, you made it better than they ever could have," he grinned, kissing the side of her forehead gently. "I never was into all that anyway."

"Me either," she shrugged. "But it was kind of fun… I got all kinds of things to try on for you for our wedding night."

"Is that so? If they're anything like this, I can't wait to see them," he smirked, brushing the leather bra she was still wearing.

"Maybe we should try waiting until the wedding again?" She suggested, making Killian groan and fall back into the pillow. She smacked his chest gently. "I mean it."

"Whatever you say, love." He paused for a long moment before speaking again. "You know, I can't wait to marry you, Emma… and not just because of this," he said, gesturing to her naked body.

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him lips. "I can't wait to marry you either, Killian."

**The End**


End file.
